gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Bette
Description Bette, sometimes nicknamed 'Bouncing Bette', was a teenager in the FAYZ. She had the power to create floating lights, a similiar power to that of Sam. She is described as having large, circular glasses and long red hair. Personality Bette appears only briefly during the events leading up to her death. She appears to hold Sam in high regard, with her secretly having a crush on him, as she bravely nominates him in front of everyone in Perdido Beach and Coates academy. She is described by Sam as "a girl who never hurt anyone." Her actions and thoughts even to her final moments, dwelled upon ensuring that her little brother was cared for. Appearances Before the FAYZ Bette was in Sam and Quinn's class before the FAYZ and sat next to Sam. Gone Bette was present in the same history class as Sam when the FAYZ began. When the kids of Perdido Beach move toward the town plaza, Bette looked up to Sam in hopes that he knew what happened to all the adults. When Caine and the rest of the kids from Coates Academy arrive, Bette nominates Sam as someone who "speaks for Perdido Beach," after his attempted rescue of the little girl in the burning apartment building. After Caine takes over Perdido Beach, laws are written prohibiting behavior which include performing "magic tricks or any other action that causes fear and worry." Bette's powers manifest and she is beaten by Orc with a baseball bat. She runs and finds Sam who attempts to save her. Afterward she stumbles into Dahra's makeshift hospital under the church, where Dahra suspects Bette may have internal bleeding in her brain as half her body becomes unresponsive. She dies not to shortly after requesting someone take care of her little brother. Bette is buried later that same night, with other several kids of Perdido Beach, they shared memories they had with her, although none of those present were very close to her. Bette's murderer, Orc, goes unpunished. And developes a achohol problem and his hardly sober. Power Creating Balls of Light Bette's power is described as making "little balls of light come out of her hands." Kids of Perdido Beach who've seen her power, believe it is just some sort of magic trick. She dies before getting a power reading and It is unknown if her power would have further developed. Bette's Legacy Bette's death sets a serious tone for the future of the FAYZ. The bullies now make the rules and those who don't follow them will be dealt with harshly. Her death and lack of justice for her murder, sparks the first form of resistance against Caine's totalitarian rule. Throughout the series, Bette's death weighs heavily on Sam's shoulders, for guilt of not being able to prevent it and for fear of all the questions and accusations he'll face if the FAYZ ends. Orc is also wrought with guilt, and her blood on his hands leads him to alcoholism and failed attemps at suicide. His personality changes drastically after Bette's death, and he is eventually considered as one of Perdido Beach's protectors. In Fear , when the dome becomes translucent, an adult from the outside barrier holds up a sign asking "Where is Bette?" - not knowing that she died nearly a year prior. Trivia *Bette is the 2nd character in Gone to die in the FAYZ. *In several editions of Hunger , Bette is written as "Betty" (pg 249). Category:Dead Characters Category:Female people Category:People that died in the FAYZ Category:Characters Category:Murdered Category:People Category:Moofs with unknown power levels Category:Deceased